Our New Manager!
by Simple.Me101
Summary: Happy Tree Cafe, has a new Manager. She is short, younger than them and mostly clumsy. Can she be able to handle of her employees and even her business well? Let's Find out... Summary sux!


**Warning: I don't own Happy Tree Friends it belongs to Mondo Media. And, They're humanized in this FanFic. **

**A/N: Hi Guys! this is my first time writing a Fanfic so I hope you will criticize my work.. I would really love all of your opinions about the ! :))...**

**-Chapter 1 : Start of a New Day!-**

"Thanks for the ride!" The red-haired girl thanked the driver of the bus. As, the driver just lifted his hat up and smiled towards her.

She went down the bus and the bus left. She stretched her petite body and felt the fresh air from the trees of Happy Tree Town.

She looked at her wristwatch and noticed that she was late for her work.

"Oh no, I must hurry up..." the red-haired girl said as she started to ran as fast as she can to reach her destination in a cafe called Happy Tree Cafe. As, the wind passed by making her messy hair even more messed up as it flew away in her back and some white dandruff took off from her hair.

Her name is Flaky. She worked at the Happy Tree Cafe as their new Manager. Since it's her first day meeting her new 'unknown' employees, she needs to be the first one to be present before them.

But when she looked from afar she saw that all of her employees are there already. Looks like they're waiting for their Manager to come. She just sighed in dissapointment. And, she just let her speed increased more.

After she reached at her destination she layed her hand at the window of the cafe as she bowed down, held her chest with her free hand, and started panting heavily because of too much running. She breathed heavily, like she was running out of oxygen. It wasn't that far...I guess.. It's like a five-minute walk or a 2 minute run.

Well, you can't blame the petite girl... she's too sensitive XD.

The employees looked at her in a shocked expression they looked at each other, until one of the employees begun to ask.

"Ummm... excuse me Miss are you okay?" he asked.

She just nodded her head instead of saying anything because she's really tired and couldn't move her mouth well.

"Uhh... do you need some water Miss? you seemed really tired of all your running..you know.." the pink-haired girl looked at her worriedly.

After resting she inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Well.. No...but, thank you" the red-haired girl suddenly she faced her employees and cleared her throat.

"Well, from now on I am your new M-Manager... Because y-your old Manager h-has left the country a-and will r-return soon.. So he told me to m-manage his position as a Manager before h-he returns, My name is F-Flaky and I-I'm really h-h-happy to meet y-you all.." She stuttered, badly but not that much.

The employees just stared at her.

"What?" Flaky asked curiously "Is there something on my f-face?, tell me is s-something in m-my face?" She began panicking and touching her face if there is really 'something' in it.

Her employees laughed at her.

"What's so f-funny?"

"You, our new Manager?, you look so short and cute!~" The blue-haired guy squealed in cuteness as he went forward at her and pinched her soft cheeks.

"Hey It h-hurts!" She suddenly slapped his hands to stop pinching her, well he didn't because she's too , he stopped pinching her and smiled "Hehe.. I'm sorry Manager, I can't stop it.. " The blue-haired guy suddenly scratched his cheek with his finger.

" Awwwww, d-don't call me short... well, you can c-call me cute.. but, not s-short!" She complained at him as she stomped her feet to the ground.

"Hehe, but I like short and cute people!~" He said with appreciation. Flaky just pouted her lips like she's pissed off.

"Hey, enough chit-chat! let's open the Cafe" the yellow-haired guy said as he pointed at the entrance door of the cafe.

"oh, yeah hehe" she laughed and went in front of the door and grabbed the key at her shoulder bag and unlocked it. She pushed the door and turned on the lights. As, the other employees went in and started to clean up and arrange the chairs into its right order.

"Uhhhh..." Flaky became blank-headed while she saw her employees doing all the work while she just stood there like a statue.

Someone suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts, then she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm j-just shocked by all of your hardwork while I'm just s-standing here" she apologized with a small cutely laugh.

"It's okay Manager, you can just proceed to your office" he pointed at the door beside the kitchen named 'Office'.Duh. "There that's your office... see it?" the blue-haired guy asked and faced at her.

"Okay, but can you just c-call me Flaky? I'm not used at the n-name 'Manager Flaky' and are you sure that you don't need my help?" She asked him.

"No can do Manager, I can call you Manager Flaky because it's a sign of respect and that's a 'hero' thing... and It's okay Manager I'm strong enough to carry this on my own.. plus, I'm known here as the Employee of the month or as I say Hero of the month!" He said in a heroic kind of tone and did a heroic pose.

"Well, you do really act like a r-real hero..may I know your n-name, 'hero'?" Flaky mimicked the word 'hero' at him.

"Call me Splendid, my dear Manager" He suddenly smiled at her, as he bowed down and swung his arm to his chest just like a prince greeting to a princess.

"Well, okay Splendid my d-dear 'prince'..hehe see you l-later" She waved him goodbye as she began to walk past him and walked to her office.

Splendid just followed her figure until she went inside her office.

"Hey dude, you're drooling" the green-haired guy told him while he waved his hand in front of his face.

He shook his head but still continues to look at the office "Shut up Flippy, I'm into her" Splendid sighed in appreciation or as I say 'love at first sight'.

"You mean our manager?"

"Yeah~"

"You're inlove with our manager?" Flippy laughed hardly at him.

"Why, is there something wrong when I'm inlove with her?" Splendid become pissed by his laughter towards love.

"Dude, she's our Manager.. do you even have the guts to make her fall for you?"

"I do have the guts to do that Flippy, a heroic gut!" he slammed his hand at his chest with honor.

"Well, if you say so..." Flippy just rolled his eyes and turned he walks to the kitchen he turned his head to Splendid who is still 'honoring' himself "Well, I better get going and prepare everything.." Flippy continued and looked at him.

Splendid didn't even pay attention to him he's just busy staring at the office, weird isn't it? It's like he's daydreaming or something. Or maybe trying to catch a fish as he concentrated hard on it.

Flippy just scoffed and went inside the kitchen doors.

"Someday, you're gonna be mine Flaky~" he clenched his fist in his chest and smiled until his nose begun to bleed, you already know what's inside his mind. 

"Hey!" The blue-haired girl called out from the Register as she rested her chin in her palm, all bored that's all. "your nose is bleeding, can you wipe it? It looks disgusting on you..tch.." she turned her head away with full of disgust.

Splendid suddenly wiped his nose with his finger. When he looked at it, there's blood on it. He just smiled with embarassment and grabbed his hanky from his pocket and wiped his nose until it's all clean and return his hanky back to his pocket.

"Splendid you better come in here and prepare everything, the Cafe's gonna be open after 30 minutes" Flippy called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Splendid shouted back as he rushedly went inside the kitchen to do his job.

**-after 30 minutes of preparing-**

**Inside the kitchen...**

"Okay, guys let's do this!" Splendid shouted as he held his hand up high while he holds a spatula and did a heroic pose, again...

"Yeah!" all of the employees cheered and for, Flippy and the blue-haired girl who just raised their fists and smiled and the blue-haired girl being bored..

Then, someone suddenly knocked at the kitchen door and they all looked at the door. The door suddenly opened and it reaveals Flaky's small cute figure.

"H-hey guys.. hihihi" Flaky giggled and stepped inside the kitchen as she pushed the door behind her back.

"Oh, Hey Manager!" Splendid waved at her. Flaky waved back at Splendid and face at her employees " Can I t-talk to all of you?" she asked.

"Well, sure thing..." they all nodded their heads.

"Ummm... b-b-before w-we pr-proceed may I-I know all of your n-names first" she stuttered, nervously.

They just looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Then the pink-haired girl went in front and started to introduce , she looked really happy as always.

"My name is Giggles, I worked here as a waitress Manager!" The pink-haired girl introduced herself happily and ended with a giggle. She looked cute yet beautiful her hair was pink as a rose brushing against her shoulder and a big red ribbon tied above her head.

Flaky was starstrucked by her looks, like she envied , she just shook her head and smiled towards her.

Then Giggles backed out and the blue-haired girl stepped forward, she took a deep breath and started to introduce herself.

"I'm Petunia, Manager Flaky... I work here as a Cashier" Petunia smiled a little and her smiley disappeared and turned into a bored one, again... She looked like a tough girl yet slouchy, but she's more beautiful than Giggles. She has a long blue hair, but pony-tailed behind her back. She looked lazy but still had that pine necklace hanging around her neck. And a pink flower attached beside her head.

Flaky suddenly gazed at her and envied her also. She looked at her chest and noticed that it's quite big too. Flaky just blushed and looked at her chest, It was flat. She just turned her head with embarassment.

"Uh.. Manager is something wrong?" Petunia looked at Flaky with one of her eyebrows lifted up.

Flaky suddenly snapped out of it and looked at Petunia."Um... hehehe... I-I'm fine Petunia you m-may proceed" She laughed fakely and smiled at her.

"O...kay?" Petunia suddenly backed off. And, a yellow-haired guy went forward.

"I'm Cuddles, I work here as a Waiter also, Manager!" He smiled happily. He has yellow curly hair and blue-eyes in it. He's cute but Flaky didn't even fall for him she just finds him cute.

Flaky just smiled at him "Nice to meet you, Cuddles".

"Nice to meet you too Manager Flaky" Cuddles laughed as he putted one of his hand behind his back.

Splendid suddenly pushed Cuddles aside causing the yellow-head to fall in the floor hitting with his butt. he rubbed his butt and shouted "Hey! would you be more fucking patient until it's your turn?"

Splendid just turned his head and looked at Cuddles at the floor. "Well,Your time is 'fucking' up my dear Cuddles" he mimicked the word 'fucking' from him, making him annoy. "It's my turn" he continued with a smile and faced Flaky.

Cuddles just crossed his arms and pouted his lips while he's still sitting on the floor.

"I know you already Splendid..." Flaky crossed her arms and looked at him with a smile.

Cuddles suddenly stood up from the floor and swiped the dirt from his clothes. "Well, that's embarassing..." He suddenly laughed at Splendid.

Splendid's face became red. Because of embarassment and also because of the way that the red-head smiled at him.

"W-well, I didn't introduced myself to you... the fullest..." He said with a blushed cheek on his face.

"Okay fine... go on Splendid" Flaky just looked at him.

Splendid suddenly cleared his throat and began speaking in a heroic tone.

"I'm Splendid, your Best cook, Manager!" Splendid suddenly held out a thumbs up and showed his sparkling teeth that almost blinded the other employees. "Ow! my eyes!" they all covered their eyes of being too much shiny. Splendid just laughed at has blue-hair and wears that red mask with him, always. Splendid has a great smile and looked like a real superhero. He's handsome, charming, a well-buit body, and a strong personality that girls type would really like.

Flaky just smiled at him as she noticed the last guy behind Splendid. She saw him with forest green-hair and a calm personality. The short red-head faced Splendid.

"Well, Splendid now that you're done.. would you step aside and let me introduce by that guy, the one who's behind you?" She lifted her arm and pointed her finger behind Splendid.

"Oh, you mean Flippy?" He pointed at the back with use of his thumb. Flaky nodded her head.

Splendid looked at him and saw his bored expression "Flip-dude she wants to know you" He whispered at his ear . Then, Flippy suddenly shook his head and looked at Splendid "W-what do you want?" he asked him.

Splendid used his eyes and mouth to point at Flaky behind him. That's when, Flippy realized it was his turn to introduce himself. "Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized as he went forward and faced Flaky.

"Name's Flippy, I'm the one who makes coffee and sometimes I can hold Cuddles job when he is absent.." Flippy said as he smiled a little. Flippy has forest-green hair a green calm eyes and quite more handsome than Splendid. He looks charming, sweet, and kind-hearted and also a well-built body just like Splendid's but he's more muscular than him. He had those dog-tags hanging around his neck.

Flaky just stared at him like there's no tomorrow. She became starstrucked by his appeal and mostly, the way he looks at her. She felt her heart beating fast as she held her chest, feeling the bumping of her ribcage like crazy. She breathes in and out.

"Ummm..." Flippy looked at her, worriedly. "are you, okay?.." He continued.

She suddenly looked away as her cheeks begun to blush hardly. "U-umm I'm fine, really".

"Well then, let's start a new day for our Manager!" Splendid cheered out loud.

"Y-yeah he s-said it hehehe" Flaky just smiled and laughed softly.

"Yeah, let's do this!" All of the employees held their fists high. Except for, Flippy, Flaky and Petunia who just decided to you know, Petunia..bored.

They all went out of the kitchen door and went to the entrance door. Flaky past through them and faced the glassed entrance door and looked through the outside world filled with people walking by the streets and held the open and close looked at them if they're ready to start the day.

They all nodded excitedly. While, Giggles squealed in excitement and Petunia just rolled her eyes and showed a bored expression.

"Alright, let's do this!" Flaky yelled out as she turned the close sign into an open sign.

The Happy Tree Cafe was now open for service...

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**So, how was it Good/Bad?... I would really want to know and please Review if how was my story.. I would love to hear it.. :).. and oh I almost forgot, I portrayed Flaky here as one-year younger than some of her , Splendid and Flippy are two-year older than her. Once again, please Review! Sorry it was so simple... and quiet short.. Maybe, I'll make it longer next time and much more fun and exciting.**


End file.
